Les détresses de Ianto
by iantocullen
Summary: Suite de   La chaleur de mon cœur, la tiédeur de son âme  . Après les événements tragiques de la saison 2, Torchwood se reconstruit avec l'aide de Martha et Mickey. Mais de nouveau les éléments se liguent contre Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

Karen Mac bride ouvre difficilement les yeux , c'est la troisième fois qu'elle réenclenche le réveil. Si elle tarde encore, elle n'aura pas le temps de se préparer avant de partir au musée. Elle se résout à se lever. Il est déjà 8h.

Dans deux heures, elle doit être prête à accueillir un groupe scolaire pour une visite complète des galeries. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine, allume le gaz sous la bouilloire qu'elle a préparé la veille. Elle prend ensuite la direction de la salle de bain, sa plus jolie robe à la main. Le jet de la douche fini de la réveillée. En écoutant le dernier tube à la mode, elle maquille ses yeux, admire encore une fois le nouveau piercing dans le cartilage de son oreille droite. Elle enfile sa robe, vérifie son allure générale dans le miroir. Elle est satisfaite. Ses longues boucles blondes tombent à merveille et rehausse ses grands yeux bleus foncé.

Elle retourne à son thé qui l'attend dans la cuisine. Elle jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 9h10, dans vingt minutes elle doit être parti. Elle décide de consulter son horoscope.

« Un grand bouleversement est à prévoir ».

Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attend, ça fait presque deux ans qu'elle n'a pas connu de changement, depuis toi. Ce souvenir la bouleverse, elle en pleurerais si elle ne craignait d'abîmer son maquillage.

Karen s'apprêts à partir quand elle se rend compte qu'elle a oublié son portable dans le salon. Elle fait marche arrière. Elle se souvient l'avoir laissé sur la petite table en verre. En passant la porte, elle se fige. Le cri se perd dans sa gorge. Les yeux grand écarquillés, elle croit perdre la tête.

Au beau milieu de son salon s'agite une forme humaine argentée luisante. Il n'a ni visage, ni caractère identifiable. Il semble se tourner mais sans yeux, il est difficile de dire dans quelle direction il concentre son attention.

Une fente se dessine en travers de la tête de la créature. Karen recule, elle est terrifiée. Quelque chose de sombre est projeté hors de la fente. Karen est effrayée, elle recule et perd l'équilibre. Elle tombe et vient s'écraser sur la table de verre.

Karen trésaille sous les morsures du verre. La chose s'évapore alors qu'elle allait la percuter, Karen sent quelque chose de chaud et humide se rependre sur elle. Elle n'a pas le temps de regarder ses coupures que la créature se dirige vers elle.

Karen se relève difficilement, elle court vers la porte de son appartement qu'elle ne ferme même pas. Elle dévales les escaliers. Elle croit avoir rêver. Ces choses n'existe pas, pourtant les entailles sur ses bras et son visage lui disent le contraire.

Instinctivement, elle se dirige vers les quais.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce matin, Jack et Ianto sont en retard pour la réunion de début de matinée. Ianto hausse les épaules en direction de Gwen et Martha, pour s'excuser. Jack se glisse derrière lui pour rejoindre son siège. Il caresse les cheveux de Ianto, qui fait comme si de rien n'était en commençant.

- Bien, à l'ordre du jour. D'après les rapports de police, un des weevils d'hier est toujours dans le parc.

- Ah oui. Comment va t'as main, au fait? l'interroge Gwen.

- Douloureuse, comme à chaque fois que je reviens d'une sortie avec Jack.

Ianto décoche un clin d'œil provocateur au capitaine qui lui répond d'un grognement.

- Bon, intervient Martha, on est au courant. Vous vous êtes bien amusés cette nuit. Et ce matin aussi.

- Je vais me renseigner plus précisément au près d'Andy pour les weevils, explique Gwen, feignant d'ignorer la remarque de Martha. Maintenant que les flics les connaissent, ils arrivent facilement à les repérer. Je vais à l'accueil pour lui téléphoner.

- Ok. Mickey, tu as eu autre chose avec les moniteurs ce matin?

- Rien d'inhabituel, capitaine. Un petit pic dans la faille. Je suis allez voir sur place avant de venir. C'était il y a environ une heure, précise-t, en regardant sa montre. Il n'y avait rien .

- Bien, tu surveilles juste au cas où, lui ordonne Jack.

- Bien chef. Je lance un scanner sur les 6 dernières heures.

Mickey quitte la salle de réunion. Jack reporte son attention sur Martha, qui explique.

- Je continue avec la méduse extraterrestre. J'ai trouvé une protéine inconnue. J'ai lancé une recherche dans la basse de données de l'UNIT mais je n'ai toujours pas de résultats.

- Un coup de main? Propose Ianto.

- Pas nécessaire. Je crois que Jack a d'autres projet, lui répond t-elle, avec un sourire coquin.

- Peut être, mais moi aussi, j'ai des projets. Café, thé?

- Café pour moi, confirme t'elle.

- Jack?

- Non merci. Mais un coin sombre! Lui propose le capitaine, un regard charmeur pour son réceptionniste préféré.

- Du calme, acène gentiment Ianto.

Ianto retourne vers la réception, suivi de près par Jack. Ianto peine à avancer, tant Jack cherche à lui retirer sa veste.

- Arrête. T'en as pas eu assez ce matin?

- Hé, proteste Jack, c'est la première fois que je peux m'amuser avec toi sans que ce soit un pêché.

- Alors là, je ne te suis plus du tout.

- On est un vrai couple, c'est officiel maintenant.

- Ok, là je cours t'acheter une camisole de force, se moque Ianto.

Pendant ce temps, Gwen écoute Andy lui expliquer pour les centième fois qu'il ferait un bon équipier pour Torchwood. Elle suit du regard Jack et Ianto se diriger vers l'arrière-salle de la réception. Ianto fouille frénétiquement les placards à la recherche d'un paquet de café. Jack en profite pour glisser les mains sous sa chemise. Ianto rit doucement en essayant de l'en empêcher. Un son de clochette retentit. Ianto cherche à se dégager pour aller répondre.

- Laisse, Gwen s'en occupe.

Gwen prend congés rapidement d'Andy en raccrochant.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?

- C'est bien l'office de tourisme? Demande Karen.

- Oui, confirme Gwen, mais c'est d'un médecin dont vous auriez besoin.

- Je cherche un ami. Mais j'ai dû me tromper. Il ne doit plus travailler ici.

Ianto se fige sur place. Il repousse Jack un peu trop fort au goût de celui-ci. Il le quitte sans s'excuser.

- Peut être que si vous me donniez son, commence Gwen.

- Karen? Demande Ianto, incrédule. Mais que t'est-il arrivée?

- Je ne savais pas qui aller voir d'autre. Excuse moi mais, pleure la jeune femme.

Karen sent rouler les premières larmes sur ses joues, elle cherche à les essuyer mais ses mains en sang n'aident pas. Ianto se rue, les bras ouverts vers la jeune femme qui s'y blotti.

- Viens, on va s'occuper de tes blessures.

Ianto lance un regards contrit en direction de Jack. Il lève les yeux au ciel en actionnant le bouton pour ouvrir la porte du Hub. Karen jette des regards inquiets dans toutes les directions avant de reporter son attention sur Ianto. Il la tient toujours étroitement serrée contre lui. Le sas du Hub s'ouvre. Ils sont accueillit par les cris de joie du ptérodactyle. Ils poursuivent leur marche vers la plateforme.

- Ah toi, c'est pas le moment, réprimande t'il l'animal préhistorique. Martha?

- En bas, beau gosse.

- J'ai une patiente pour toi, réplique Ianto, ignorant le quolibet dont l'affuble gentiment la doctoresse.

- Pardon, bonjour. Dr Martha Jones, se présente Martha.

- Enchantée. Tu t'es marié?

Ianto et Martha ne peuvent retenir leur rires.

- On nous l'avait jamais faite celle là, lance Martha, entre deux éclats de rires.

- Martha est mon amie et une collègue, explique Ianto.

- Le fou rire m'avait assez éclairé.

- Bien montrez-moi ses coupures, reprend, professionnelle, Martha. Vous vous êtes blessée quand? Hier?

- Non, c'était il y a une heure. Pourquoi cette question? S'inquiète Karen.

- Eh bien, vous avez des signes d'infection qui ne devraient pas être visible si vite. Mais, ce n'est rien. Je vais vous arranger ça. Je fais juste un prélèvement pour analyse, ensuite je nettoie vos plaies. Un antibiotique à large spectre au cas où. Mais ça va allez.

- Alors explique-moi ce qui se passe, demande Ianto à son amie.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Commence par expliquer ces coupures, propose gentiment Ianto.

- Je suis tombé au travers de la table de salon, lui répond t'elle.

- Je t'avais bien dis qu'elle était dangereuse, s'énerve le réceptionniste.

- Je sais, tu as toujours raison. J'avais oublié que tu étais si casse pied.

- Bon Karen, ça suffit. Explique.

- Bien, monsieur le pressé, se moque la jeune femme. Il y avait ce truc qui faisait de la lumière dans mon appart, et il m'a attaqué. J'ai perdu l'équilibre, je suis tombé. Et comme il continuait à avancer vers moi j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Et je suis venu te voir. Tu parlais souvent d'histoires bizarres, alors…. .

- Tu as eu raison, lui répond Ianto, se calmant immédiatement.

- Ianto, intervient Jack, dans mon bureau.

Ianto dépose un baiser sur le front de Karen avant de tourner les talons.

- Il va avoir des ennuis à cause de moi?

- Pas de quoi vous inquiétez, la rassure Martha. Rien qu'une petite scène de ménage ne pourra arranger.

- Une scène de ménage? Demande Karen, avec un drôle d'air

Martha sent qu'elle a commis un erreur, elle a parlé trop vite comme toujours. Reprenant son rôle de médecin pour dissiper le malaise, elle explique.

- Bien, je crois qu'il ne faudra pas recoudre.

Jack rentre précipitamment dans son bureau, il s'écarte pour laisser le passage libre à Ianto. Jack claque la porte derrière lui, un peu trop fort. Il attaque directement, en hurlant.

- C'est quoi ce bordel?

- C'est une amie, lui répond calmement Ianto, elle a été attaqué par quelque chose chez elle tout à l'heure.

- Ça je l'aurais compris tout seul.

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est notre travail, c'est dans nos cordes.

- Joues pas avec mes nerfs, le menace Jack. D'où tu la connais? Et comment est elle au courant pour ton travail?

- Elle ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on fait. Je lui en ai dis juste assez pour qu'elle se méfie. Et j'ai eu une vie avant de te rencontrer.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais connu que Lisa avant de travailler ici, continu Jack, toujours aussi en colère.

- Exact, avant de travailler ici, Ianto insiste sur le dernier mot. J'ai continué à vivre même en travaillant ici.

- Tu me cache encore beaucoup d'ex?

- Je t'en pose des questions, crie Ianto, perdant son calme légendaire.

- Je suis encore ton patron, acène Jack, les poings serrés, un peu de respect.

- Ah, recommences pas avec ça. Le patron pourrait se faire plaquer. Bon, retrouvant son calme, Ianto interroge, on s'occupe de cette affaire?

- Ok, interroge-la. Je vais faire un tour chez elle avec Mickey.

- Bien.

Ianto tourne les talons en claquant la porte, sans un regard pour Jack


	3. Chapter 3

Jack soupire, il lui doit une explication. C'était trop beau, ils ne peuvent pas passer une semaine sans se disputer.

Ianto revient au près de Karen et de Martha qu'il interroge du regard.

- C'est superficiel, le rassure t'elle. Je n'ai mis qu'un pansement, ce sont surtout des égratignures.

- Merci Martha, sourit Ianto. Allez, viens. On va éclaircir ton histoire.

- Je suis désolée de te causer des soucis. Tu reste mon meilleur ami dans cette ville.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cherche à la rassurer Ianto, il va se calmer. Je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit et demain tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

- Tu as toujours été bizarre….. . Où tu m' emmène?

- Une salle de réunion à l'étage, tu m'expliques ce qui t'es arrivé en détail.

Ianto conduit Karen vers un siège. Il l'aide à s'asseoir avant de quitter la pièce quelque instant. Karen est éblouit par ce qu'elle voit.

Il descend vers la plateforme, il sait que Jack l'observe à l'abri caché derrière la vitre de son bureau. Ianto fait bien attention à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Il fait du thé et en ramène une tasse à Karen.

- Alors, cette chose ressemblait à quoi? Lui demande Ianto.

- On aurait dit une silhouette argentée avec une bouche qui s'ouvrait au niveau de la tête, explique t'elle.

- Tu peut me faire une description du visage?

- Il n'avait pas de visage.

- Un autre détail? Demande t'il encore.

- Il m'a jeté un truc comme une boule de feu, explique la jeune femme Mais elle m'a pas brûlé, elle s'est évaporé en m'atteignant.

- Ok, Jack et un de nos collègues vont allez faire un tour chez toi. Au cas où la chose y soit encore.

- Tu crois que c'est possible.

- Franchement? Non. Je pense que c'est une excuse, affirme le réceptionniste.

- Quel genre d'excuse?

- Bidon, sourit Ianto. Pour avoir une raison de s'éloigner de moi et de …. Toi. En fait de nous.

- Tu vas m'expliquer?

- Tu as autre chose à dire sur cette chose? Lui demande à nouveau Ianto, ignorant royalement la question.

Karen sourit en regardant Ianto. Il n'a jamais voulu s'étaler sur ce genre de chose. Elle avais déjà compris qu'il aime aussi les hommes mais le voir de ses propres yeux, c'est différent.

- Non, ça c'est passé si vite.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux te reposer un peu? Lui propose le jeune homme.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

- Tant mieux, répond, visiblement soulagé, Ianto. Je préfère que tu ne soit pas là quand Jack reviendra.

- Ok, il est vraiment en colère.

- Non, jaloux et possessif. Je te conduis chez moi. Tu pourras dormir un peu.

- Il dira rien, ton petit copain si je reste chez toi? S'inquiète la jeune femme.

- Je n'y vis plus depuis longtemps.

- Ah, je crois vraiment que tu viens d'une autre planète, se moque gentiment Karen.

Ianto sourit malgré lui. C'est le genre de réplique qui aurait provoqué un fou rire chez Jack. Il aide Karen à se lever. Ils prennent la direction de la réception.

- Continue jusqu'au bout du couloir et attends moi au bureau, ordonne le majordome.

Elle part vers la réception en titubant légèrement. Ianto la regarde un instant avant de repartir vers la morgue.

- Martha, j'en mène Karen chez moi pour qu'elle se repose. J'ai mon portable, au cas où. Eh, au fait, ne dis pas à Jack ce que je fait. Je lui expliquerai moi-même.

- C'est prudent?

- Pas nécessairement, dit Ianto, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. C'est-ce qui est excitant.

- Ianto, ne te fatigue pas trop, le supplie la jeune doctoresse. Les résultats ne sont pas bon.

- Promis maman, ironise Ianto.

Il lance un clin d'œil à Martha avant de tourner les talons. Il rejoint Karen et la conduit à sa voiture.

- Donc tu es un chasseur de fantômes ? Ou un truc du genre? Le questionne son amie.

- Un truc du genre, sourit il. Je suis plus tôt dans le spatial.

- Des extraterrestres! Tu as toujours dit que ça exister et je ne t'ai jamais cru. Tu m'en bouche un coin. Moi qui pensais que tu ne pourrais plus jamais m'étonner .

- Je suis un homme plein de surprise.

- Et pas modeste avec ça, lui rétorque la jeune femme, en souriant.

- C'est Jack qui le dit, pas moi.

Tout en conduisant, Ianto se remémore les quelques semaines qu'il a passé avec la jeune femme. Sa fraîcheur et sa douceur lui avaient été d'un grand secours à une époque où il était sur la mauvaise pente. En arrivant à l'appartement, Ianto se rappelle que seule Karen y a pénétrer au paravent. Il se dit qu'un jour il devrait faire venir le capitaine. Peut être pour oublier cette dispute.

- Bien, tu connais la maison. Tu fait comme chez toi mais t'invite pas d'alien! Termine en riant Ianto.

- Si je peut l'éviter, je préfère ne plus jamais en revoir de ma vie. Mais tu restes pas avec moi?

- J'ai du travail pour résoudre ton affaire et j'ai un capitaine en colère sur les bras.

- Ton amie la docteur a dit qu'une scène de ménage devrait vous aider, lance t'elle, cherchant une confirmation.

- Une scène de ménage ou un gros câlin. On verra bien.

Ianto lui sourit en posant les clés dans le vide poche de l'entrée. Elle acquiesce. Ils se sont toujours compris sans avoir besoin de parler. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre eux? Karen s'est toujours posée la question.

Ianto reprend la direction du Hub. Il replace son oreillette. Il presse doucement le bouton le plus haut.

- Martha?

- Présente, beau gosse. Alors tu vas le faire cocu? Rigole t'elle.

- Ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Non, je t'appelle pour te dire que je rentre. J'ai laissé Karen chez moi. Tu veux bien brancher le système de surveillance de mon appartement et transférer les données sur mon portable?

- Il y a un système de surveillance sur ton appart? S'étonne la jeune femme.

- Oui, détecteurs de faille et de présence non humaine, explique Ianto.

- Depuis quand?

- A peu près un an. Un peu plus peut être. Jack a insisté, comme je n'y voyais pas d'inconveigniant. J'ai laissé faire.

- Il n'y en a pas chez moi. Pourquoi? Lui demande Martha.

- Je ne sais pas demande à Jack. Tu veux bien, s'il te plaît, insiste t'il doucement.

- Oui, bien sûr. Et attend, quand on .. . Il nous a vu?

- Non, j'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne voit rien. Je serais là dans dix minutes.

- Tu as le temps il n'est pas encore rentré, le rassure t'elle.

- Je voudrais vérifier un truc avant qu'il arrive justement.

- Ok, je ne me mêle plus de votre vie privée.

- Même avec toute ta volonté, commence en riant Ianto, tu ne pourrais pas.

- Pourtant dieu sait que j'essaye. A tout de suite.

Ianto appuie à nouveau sur le bouton. Il gare sa voiture devant le mémorial à la même place. Il prend doucement la route des quais. Il regarde le ciel lourd, bientôt il va pleuvoir. Quelle idée de vivre ici, danger, aliens, et météo catastrophique.

« Ah si tu n'existais pas, je serais bien tranquille au soleil. »

Ianto arrive à la plateforme, il prend place devant un ordinateur. Il n'a pas consulter ses dossiers depuis des mois. Depuis qu'il ne cherchait plus à sauver Lisa. Il ouvre le système de recherche interne du réseau Torchwood. Il ouvre sa session personnelle et clique sur missions terminées. Il parcours rapidement les dossiers des yeux avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il imprime les informations avant de transférer les données sur le système de Torchwood 3, ainsi il pourra y accéder depuis tout les postes et faire circuler l'information à ses collègues. Il avise Gwen assise à son poste.

- Gwen, j'ai fait entrée une info source dans le journal de bord consulte la. C'est important.

Gwen hoche la tête avant de se plonger dans le journal de bord. Elle regarde un instant Ianto. Décidément il n'a pas eu de chance. La porte du sas s'ouvre, Jack et Mickey entrent.

- Eh bien, aussi inutile que je le pensais, lance le capitaine. A part du verre brisé et une belle pagaille, il n'y avait rien là bas. Tout le monde en salle de réunion, on fait le point.

- Il oublie de dire que l'activation de ce matin venait de là, complète Mickey.

L'équipe se réunit. Ianto et Martha discutent de système de surveillance pendant que Gwen se débat à nouveau avec Andy au téléphone. Elle jette un regard désespéré vers Jack. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui prendre le téléphone des mains.

- On est sur une affaire incroyablement sordide, tu en serais terrorisé. Au revoir.

Il raccroche et rend l'appareil à Gwen. Elle le regarde l'air médusée. Il sourit, il aime provoquer ce genre de réaction par son audace.

- Donc, reprend t'il, le point. Que sait on exactement ? Pour le moment, on a que les dires de cette femme, rien de concret.

Ianto sait que Jack se montre volontairement dur envers Karen. C'est sa façon à lui d'être jaloux.

- Si tu permet, intervient il, j'ai quelques infos qui viennent étayer cette histoire. Il y a environ cinq ans Torchwood 1 a eu affaire à une vague d'événements similaires. Une forme humaine, plus ou moins brillante, souvent couleur argent. Elle apparaît, attaque une ou deux personnes et semble s'évanouir dans la nature. Grâce aux résidus trouvés sur les victimes, ils ont mis au point une sorte de détecteur chimique. Ils ont localisé la chose. Quand ils sont arrivés sur place, ils ont aussi été attaqué. Il y a eu plusieurs morts avant qu'un des chercheur réussisse à détruire la chose.

- Comment ont-ils fait? Interroge Jack.

- Je me souviens pas, j'étais déjà dans les vapes, fracture du crâne, confesse le réceptionniste.

- Tu y étais? S'étonne son compagnon.

- Comment crois tu que je sache de quoi il s'agit? Je passe pas mes soirées de libres à consulter la base de données.

- Non, je sais à quoi tu passes tes soirées.

Ianto ne sait si Jack fait allusion à leurs soirées ou à ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec Karen. Le ton est équivoque. Ianto feint d'ignorer le sous entendu.

- Ouais, enfin le type qui a trouvé a été tué deux semaines plus tard dans une attaque de weevils sans avoir laisser la recette miracle. Donc on est pas plus avancé.

- Y aurait-il de plus amples informations dans les bases de données mondiales? Demande solennellement Jack.

- C'est possible. Puisque c'est déjà arrivé deux fois au Royaume Uni. C'est peut être arrivée ailleurs.

- Martha, interpelle le capitaine, Mickey a fait des prélèvements chez Karen. Tu veux bien les analyser. Cherche une correspondance à l'UNIT. Mickey tu l'aide.

- Bien patron, confirme le jeune homme.

- Gwen, Jack continu à distribuer ses ordres, va chercher Andy. Choppez moi ce foutu weevil. Ianto, avec moi, recherches.

Sans ajouter un mot chacun vogue vers sa mission. Jack et Ianto descendent à la salle de conférence du sous sol.

* * *

><p>Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le temps extrèmement long qu'il m'a fallut pour publier la suite.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : …..

* * *

><p>Le silence est lourd. Ianto se concentre sur les rapports internationaux d'organisations plus ou moins secrètes et légales. Jack examine les documents qu'il lui tend. De temps à autre, un regard ou un geste montrent que Jack cherche à ouvrir le dialogue. Ianto s'en amuse, il évite soigneusement de laisser le moindre indice sur son état d'esprit.<p>

- Là, j'ai quelque chose. A New York, développe le jeune homme. Il y a environ un mois. Une jeune femme a été attaquée par une créature semblable. On retrouve les mêmes composés chimiques.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Elle aurait été attaqué chez elle. Quelques brûlures, apparemment pas trop grave. Tiens, ça c'est bizarre.

- Quoi? Jack s'intéresse.

- Elle est restée à l'hôpital, elle est morte brutalement sans raison.

- Pas de cause de décès? Le rapport d'autopsie?

- Il n'y a pas eu d'autopsie, s'étonne Ianto. Ils ont fait incinérer le corps contre l'avis de la famille d'ailleurs.

- C'est suspect. Comme s'ils voulaient effacer des preuves. Au fait, elle est où ta petite amie.

- Ah ah, se moque Ianto. Je l'ai en mène chez moi pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a une fille magnifique endormie chez toi. Et tu ne profites même pas de la situation!

- Et non. Je reste cloîtré sous terre avec toi. C'est bizarre, Ianto insiste sur la dernière phrase.

Le sourire de Jack illumine son visage. La jalousie lui va si bien. Tout comme l'arrogance. La plateforme téléphonique du bureau sonne. Ianto prend l'oreillette.

- Oui.

- J'ai un appel extérieur pour toi, lui explique Gwen.

- Ok, passe le moi.

Ianto attend quelques secondes. Il se lève et fait quelques pas dans la pièce. L'air de rien, il s'éloigne de Jack. Une voix résonne à l'autre bout de fils, demandant Ianto Jones. Ianto écoute. Il est inquiet.

- Lui-même. Je peux vous aider.

Il écoute, en répondant de temps en temps par une onomatopée. Il hoche la tête comme si son interlocuteur pouvait le voir. Il revient vers Jack. Sans un mot, Ianto pose la main sur l'épaule du capitaine. Il s'y appuie, s'y accroche. Il serre un peu fort. Jack comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Il pose à son tour une main sur celle de Ianto. Du bout du doigt, il le caresse. Avec un frisson, Ianto reprend.

- Bien sûr. A ma connaissance, il lui reste un frère en Afrique aux dernières nouvelles. Il s'appelle Timothy. Oui. Ne faites rien tant que je ne serais pas là. Au revoir.

- Que ce passe-t-il? Lui demande Jack.

- Karen a fait une sorte d'attaque chez moi. Elle est sortie sur le palier, les voisins ont entendu du bruit. Ils ont appelé les secours. Elle est à l'hôpital.

- Ça a peut-être un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin, réfléchi Jack à voix haute. Vas-y. Occupe-toi d'elle. Nous on continu les recherches. Tiens-moi au courant.

- D'accord.

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour la sauver.

Ianto est déjà à la porte, il se retourne. Il empoigne brutalement le visage de Jack entre ses mains. Il capture la bouche de son amant et l'embrasse voracement avant de partir en courant. Jack secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Lui qui voulait renouer le dialogue, le voilà servi. Il aurait préféré d'autres circonstances. Il reporte son attention sur les documents que Ianto a préparés. Il ne s'agit plus seulement d'une attaque. Il y a des vies en jeu.

* * *

><p>Ianto conduit vite. Il arrive à Sainte Marie. Il gare son véhicule dans le parking à l'entrée. Il prend le chemin des urgences, il le connait par cœur depuis le temps. Arrivé au bureau d'admission, Ianto cherche une infirmière.<p>

- Bonjour, je suis Ianto Jones. Vous m'avez appelé pour Karen Mac bride.

- Oui, avant de sombrer dans le coma elle vous a réclamé, lui explique une jeune infirmière. Nous avons cherché votre numéro dans son portable. C'est bizarre, votre nom est associé au numéro de l'office du tourisme.

- J'y travaille, répond-il simplement. Elle est dans le coma?

- Malheureusement. Elle est dans la chambre 411. Vous pouvez la voir.

- Merci.

Il se rue à l'étage. En entrant, il ressent un choc. Karen est étendue, un tube dans la bouche. Un moniteur cardiaque. Les coupures sur son visage et ses bras accentuent son allure fragile. Elle ressemble à un animal blessé. Ianto s'assoit à ses côtés. Il lui prend la main. Il ne retient pas ses larmes. Il baisse la tête, il appuie son front au flanc de la jeune femme. Il reste un long moment à pleurer. Il sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre. L'homme porte une longue blouse, sur la poche est brodé Dr Tyler.

- Bonjour, je suis le médecin de Melle Mac bride. Vous êtes de la famille?

- Je m'appelle Ianto Jones, répond l'intéressé. Vous m'avez contacté. Je suis un ami. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?

- Je suis désolé, mais comme vous n'êtes pas de la famille et que mademoiselle n'a pas signé de décharge en votre faveur….. .

- Ce n'est pas possible, Ianto s'énerve. Vous m'avez appelé pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour elle et maintenant que je suis là, vous refusez de me parler.

- Nous recherchons son frère, répond calmement le médecin.

- Il est en Afrique! Vous allez attendre qu'il soit revenu au Pays de Galles pour la soigner?

- Nous sommes habilité par la loi à faire ce qu'il faut pour la garder en vie.

Le médecin quitte la chambre et laisse Ianto perdu sans savoir quoi faire.

* * *

><p>Martha retourne dans son laboratoire. Instinctivement elle jette un coup d'œil à ces cultures. Elle allait repartir vers le microscope quand quelque chose l'interpelle. Elle ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur à prélèvements. Elle prend une des coupelles. Martha écarquilles les yeux, elle regarde sa montre, 15H. C'est impossible. Elle court rejoindre Jack dans la salle de conférence. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre Jack lui sourit, en remarquant son air effrayé, il se ravise.<p>

- C'est Ianto?

- Non, le rassure-t-elle à moitié, c'est à propos de son amie. Quand elle est arrivée, j'ai fait un prélèvement sur ses blessures. Elles avaient l'air infectées.

- Oui et alors?

- Je viens de regarder les cultures. La prolifération est anormale, explique la jeune femme. Environ dix fois la vitesse normale.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

- Que l'agent infectieux qui a contaminé Karen est très agressif.

- Elle a été hospitalisée, d'après les témoins, elle aurait fait une sorte d'attaque.

- Je dois avoir accès à tous ses résultats, ordonne Martha. Il faudra peut-être la mettre en quarantaine.

- Tu crois que c'est nécessaire? S'inquiète le capitaine.

- Quel que soit la chose qui s'attaque à son organisme, c'est puissant. Et quand on sait comment c'est arrivé dans ses blessures…. Ce n'est sûrement pas une simple infection.

- Ok. Il faut prévenir Ianto.

Jack fouille sa poche. Il en sort un petit appareil ressemblant à une télécommande pour porte de garage.

- Tu as un nouveau portable?

- Non. C'est mon communicateur, répond le plus naturellement du monde Jack. Ianto a le même. Ils sont reliés entre eux et rien ni personne ne peut intercepter ou interrompre le contact.

- Donc un système de surveillance sur son appartement et un communicateur privé et inviolable? Enumère gentiment Martha.

- Oui et alors? C'est mon bras droit. On doit toujours être en contact, répond de mauvaise fois le capitaine.

- Et je suppose que les caméras dans sa chambre et sa salle de bain, ont le même usage.

- Bien sûr, il faut toujours que je sache où il se trouve.

Jack presse un bouton et porte l'appareil à son oreille. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. La voix est douce comme toujours mais tendue. Au son rauque, Jack comprend que Ianto a pleuré. Le capitaine s'inquiète.

- Que ce passe-t-il?

- Ils refusent de me dire ce qu'elle a sous prétexte que je ne suis pas de la famille ou qu'elle n'a pas signé de décharge. Mais ça a l'air grave, Jack. J'ai peur.

- Bouges pas, je viens te chercher. Je vais m'occuper de leurs cas, menace Jack.

Jack raccroche. Il rassemble précipitamment les documents étalés devant lui. Il les tend à Martha.

- Tu appelles l'hôpital. Tu prends le contrôle en tant qu'officier médical de Torchwood. Tu leur ordonnes de transmettre les informations sur son état de santé à Ianto. Immédiatement. Je vais le rejoindre pour superviser.

- Tu es sûr que c'est pour ça que tu y vas? L'interroge Martha.

- Non, mais ça fait moins sentimental comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de reconnaître tes sentiments devant nous?

- Lui, il sait, assène Jack, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Ah bravo, agent Jones. Une experte dans l'art de soutirer des informations.

- Il y a bien une raison à mon embauche en fin de compte. Autre que mon joli petit cul, se moque t'elle gentiment.

- On dirait bien. J'y vais. Mets les autres au courant. Tu as consulté les documents de Ianto?

- Oui. Il était chercheur à Torchwood 1? Halète Martha, courant pour suivre l'allure rapide de Jack.

- Plus ou moins. En tout cas c'est-ce qui est écrit dans son dossier. Pourquoi?

- Comme sa fracture du crâne n'était pas répertoriée dans son dossier ici, j'ai consulté celui de Torchwood 1.

- Et alors? S'intéresse Jack.

- Pour quelqu'un qui restait dans un labo, je trouve qu'il était souvent blessé. Sont répertoriées quatre fractures différentes, plusieurs plaies suturées et des brûlures dont beaucoup à la même date.

- C'est pas le jour du Canary Wharf? L'interroge t'il. Je sais qu'il a été blessé pendant la bataille.

- Non, d'ailleurs il n'a pas été soigné ce jour-là. En tout cas pas à Torchwood 1.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Il ne s'étend qu'en de très rares occasions sur ce qu'a pu être sa vie à Torchwood 1. On garde le contact, rossignol.

- Prend soin de lui, ordonne la doctoresse.

- Je le fais toujours, à ma façon, précise Jack.

Martha rit en le regardant partir. Elle connecte son oreillette.

- Mickey, prend contact avec l'hôpital. Procédure de récupération sur les données de Karen Mac bride admise, il y a environ une heure. Je veux tous ses résultats d'examens ainsi qu'un accès aux différents moniteurs de surveillance.

- Ok. Et toi, tu fais quoi? L'interroge le jeune homme.

- Je fais la grosse voix de médecin chef, je leur fous la trouille de leur vie et fais en sorte que Ianto ait les infos.

- Tu es pire que Jack. Ianto est un grand garçon. Quand allez-vous arrêter de le surprotéger tous les deux ?

- Le jour où il n'aura plus l'air d'un enfant perdu.

- Je vais vous acheter des lunettes, à tous les deux, affirme Mickey. Il est fort, bien plus que vous ne le voyez. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est émotionnellement instable dans sa façon de réagir qu'il a besoin d'être protégé.

- T'es jaloux? Ironise Martha.

- Du tout, se défend -il. Il ne montre pas ses émotions parce que quand il le fait il a du mal à contrôler ses réactions. C'est tout. Laissez-le un peu tranquille.

- Ouais, on verra à la prochaine catastrophe. Allez, exécution.

- Bien, madame la grosse voix.

* * *

><p>Jack saute dans le SUV, il a tendance à rouler très vite surtout quand retrouver Ianto est l'objet de sa course. Il ne prend même pas le temps de mettre la ceinture de sécurité. Il arrive très vite, plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Il gare le SUV à côté de la voiture de Ianto.<p>

Il admire encore une fois le nouveau pare choc qu'il a fait installer. Bien pour protéger son joli petit corps et pour le suivre à la trace. Jack soulève le cache de son manipulateur de vortex. Il appuie sur deux touches puis vérifie sur l'écran. Les signaux de la voiture et de Ianto sont bien détectés et là où ils doivent être. Idem pour le communicateur. Décidemment Jack est doué pour détourner toutes les techniques extraterrestres à son avantage. Il rejoint très vite le bureau des admissions, et avise une infirmière.

- Torchwood. La chambre de Karen Mac bride?

- Chambre 411. Même il y a déjà quelque un avec elle.

- Je sais, c'est mon partenaire.

Jack prend les escaliers, il court tout en souplesse. A mesure qu'il s'approche de Ianto, ses muscles se détendent. Comme si tout son corps pouvait sentir sa présence en ces lieux. Jack repère la chambre; il s'approche.

Par le hublot, il aperçoit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années visiblement contrarié. Il parle, désigne de temps à autre Karen ou un des appareils. Ianto hoche la tête. Il parle. L'homme lui répond en haussant les épaules. Ianto se détourne de lui et fait quelque pas pour revenir s'asseoir près d'elle. L'homme quitte la pièce en passant près de Jack, il laisse un instant la porte entr'ouverte. Le regard de Jack est explicite. La porte se referme.

Jack reste un long moment, regardant Ianto les coudes appuyés au lit, une main de Karen contre sa joue. Jack sait qu'il y a eu quelque chose de fort entre le jeune homme et cette femme. Est-ce encore présent? Jack se décide à entrer. Il approche doucement. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Ianto, qui lui répond gentiment.

- Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais rester caché derrière cette porte.

- J'adore mater, confesse le capitaine, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Alors?

- Il dit qu'elle aurait fait une hémorragie cérébrale. Il me demandait si elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence?

- Pas le moins du monde. Martha s'occupe d'analyser les résultats. Avec ses compétences spéciales, elle, elle trouvera ce qui se passe.

- Merci, Jack, murmure Ianto.

- Je t'en prie et puis tu l'as dit, c'est notre travail.

Jack approche une chaise et vient s'asseoir près de son compagnon. Dire que ce matin, ils étaient euphoriques. Leur première journée en tant que couple.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demande Jack, à son compagnon.

- Pas bien. J'ai peur pour elle.

- J'avais compris. Qu'y a-t-il eu entre vous ?

- Tu veux la version intégrale ou un résumé ? Interroge Ianto, sans illusions.

- A ton avis ?

- Tu vas être content, notre rencontre remonte à l'enfance.

- Je vais enfin en connaître un peu plus sur toi!

- Je l'ai connu à l'école. On avait dix ans, se souvient-il. Elle venait d'emménager au coin de ma rue. Son père était transféré d'Écosse. Comme on avait le même âge, on était dans la même classe. Ma mère insistait pour que je l'accompagne. Donc on faisait la route ensemble. A l'époque déjà, j'étais assez solitaire. Elle aussi. Comme disait ma mère, c'était deux solitudes qui se rencontrent. On est vite devenu amis. A part mes parents et ma sœur, elle était la seule personne avec qui je me sentais à l'aise.

- Mon pauvre petit chou, ironise Jack.

- Ne te méprend pas, je n'étais pas le vilain petit canard. Mais je me sentais bien seul. Je n'avais pas besoin d'amis, je me suffisais. Et puis elle est arrivée. Je me sentais bien avec elle. Elle me comprenait sans que j'aie besoin de parler. On s'amusait bien tous les deux. Les autres enfants nous regardaient toujours bizarrement. Déjà qu'on me trouve pas normal, là c'était le pompon, rit le jeune homme. Un jour tout a changé, quand on a eu 14 ans. Sur un été, elle a changé. Des copines, des sorties et puis un petit copain. Mon monde s'est écroulé.

-Tu étais amoureux, affirme le capitaine.

- Oui, éperdument. Elle m'a brisé le cœur. A nouveau, j'étais seul. Et puis mes parents sont morts, j'ai dû quitter Cardiff pour Londres. On a perdu le contact.

- Que me caches-tu encore?

- On s'est retrouvé par hasard, confesse Ianto, quand je suis revenu pour …. . Bref, j'étais préoccupé par autre chose. On se voyait en copains de temps en temps. Et puis ….. .

- Et puis quoi? L'encouragea le capitaine.

- Quand tu es parti, je me suis retrouvé tout seul, vraiment. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, tout ce que j'ai est ici, de la main il désigne la pièce et s'attarde sur le capitaine. Je n'ai pas d'amis, je travaille trop pour ça. Elle était toujours là, essayant de me faire sortir. Donc on s'est vu plus souvent, restos et cinés. Un jour, je lui ai proposé de lui faire à dîner mais chez elle. Comme ça, si on finissait tard, elle était déjà chez elle. A l'abri.

- Je te reconnais bien, là.

- Toujours le même. Je changerais plus à mon âge. Donc on a dîné, reprend le jeune homme, c'était une catastrophe. Tout a brûlé. On a vidé tout l'alcool qu'il y avait. Au matin, je me suis réveillé dans le canapé avec elle. On était un peu gêné et puis c'est passé. Le plus drôle, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui a pu arriver cette nuit-là. Je dois reconnaître que j'étais ivre. Mais je me suis réveillé nu et elle portait ma chemise. La situation était claire. On a passé trois semaines comme ça. Sans en parler, on sortait, on couchait ensemble. Juste comme ça. Je me suis rendu compte que je me servais d'elle pour pallier à ton absence. Alors j'y ai mis un terme. On a essayé de continuer à se voir en amis. Ça n'a pas marché. Je ne répondais plus à ses coups de fil. Je me sentais encore plus mal. J'ai failli tout plaquer et repartir à Londres.

- Et que s'est-il passé? Demande Jack.

- Tu es revenu.

- Évidemment. Comment aurais-je pu rester loin de toi? Rétorque Jack, plus que sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais à l'époque, répond Ianto, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Je sais. Moi, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour arrêter de changer.

- Toi, tu auras 14 ans pour l'éternité.

- C'est-ce qui te plaît, joli cœur.

- Pas que ça, lui répond le jeune homme, prenant sa main amoureusement.

Jack ouvre les bras, Ianto vient s'y blottir. Ils restent un moment enlacés. Ianto respirant son odeur. Jack jouant avec les cheveux de son compagnon. Le temps d'un instant, Jack pense qu'un jour ce sera lui, assis devant un lit d'hôpital, les larmes au bord des yeux. Ianto sera inerte, inconscient. Prêt à le quitter. Que fera-t-il ? Lui le grand héros.

Il se reprend à temps pour que Ianto n'aperçoive pas le chagrin dans son regard. Il pose une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Au son lent et régulier de sa respiration, Jack comprend qu'il s'est assoupi. Ianto ne dort pas beaucoup avec lui. Jack n'a pas besoin de dormir, une heure de temps en temps lui suffit. Mais Ianto est humain. Il a besoin de se reposer. Ne serait-ce que pour se remettre de tous les coups qu'il reçoit par ces foutus weevils.

Voilà une chose dont Jack se passerait bien. Les weevils et Ianto sur le terrain. Il lui a toujours laissé la possibilité de rester au Hub pour s'occuper de l'intendance et des tâches administratives, qu'il exécute comme personne. Mais non, il veut toujours l'accompagner, chasser avec lui. Jack soupçonne que c'est pour l'excitation. La course et le danger, puis la victoire quand ils reviennent avec les weevils inconscients ou morts parfois. Cette lueur dans le regard de Ianto lorsque Jack s'approche de lui essoufflé et en sueur après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire ces satanées bestioles. Leurs baisers post-capture sont toujours explosifs, mais rien en comparaison du feu d'artifice quand Ianto arrive à le coincer seul dans un coin sombre.

Jack a beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouve pas d'excuses valables pour interdire le terrain à Ianto. Il y réfléchit depuis la veille au soir, quand il a vu Ianto intercepter le weevil qui se dirigeait sur lui. Étant lui-même aux prises avec l'un d'eux, il lui avait fallu de nombreuses minutes pour se porter à son secours. Jack avait connu un de ses nombreux moments de pure angoisse. Ianto et le weevil avaient disparu derrière une camionnette. Jack avait entendu des bruits de bagarres, il avait reconnu le grognement de douleur de Ianto.

Quand enfin, il réussit à le rejoindre. Jack trouva Ianto appuyé à la camionnette se massant le torse, une main en sang, le weevil inconscient à ses côtés. Jack avait inspecté la blessure de sa main et ouvert la chemise de son amant sans ménagement juste pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Il avait ensuite attaché le monstre à l'arrière du SUV avant de revenir chercher Ianto pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à leur véhicule. Une fois Ianto installé sur le siège passager, Jack avait enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ianto avait eu ce sourire, comme il en avait de plus en plus souvent. Ce sourire qui fait fondre le cœur de Jack, celui que Ianto a toujours avant de rire en silence rien que pour lui, sans que Jack ne sache pourquoi.

Bien plus tard cette nuit-là ou le matin suivant, Jack fini par comprendre. Ianto avait fini par lui ouvrir les yeux. Ses angoisses pour la santé du jeune homme, et le bonheur inégalable que lui procurait le corps endormi à ses côtés s'expliquaient simplement. Jack était amoureux de Ianto, d'après celui-ci depuis un bon moment, sans même s'en être aperçu.

En y repensant, Jack a un petit sourire. Chaque geste, chaque pensée de Jack n'a qu'un objectif rejoindre Ianto et le protéger. Et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Jack s'en rend compte maintenant.

Il se fait l'impression d'être une jeune fille éperdument amoureuse d'un homme inaccessible, qui rêve en silence de la prochaine fois où elle pourra apercevoir son grand amour. Jack repense à tous ces moments assis à son bureau, où sentant arriver Ianto, il abandonnait son travail en court pour se tendre sur ses bras pour le regarder passer devant la vitre. Un instant fugace qui l'électrisait dans tout le corps. Bien souvent, après ces moments, Jack ne pouvait se concentrer sur son ouvrage avant d'avoir rejoint Ianto pour un baiser, une caresse ou ce simple sourire que Ianto n'adressait qu'à lui.

Tout bien considéré, Jack est content d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec Ianto ce matin. Ils ont une relation étrange et exclusive, mais ni lui ni Ianto n'iront voir ailleurs. Jack ne supporterait pas de le partager avec qui que ce soit. Même pas avec cette sublime jeune femme, même pas pour une partie de cache-cache comme ils savent faire tous les deux. Jack se rend compte que le début de leur relation n'a pas dû être évidente pour le jeune homme. A l'époque, Jack n'hésitait pas à se montrer avec ses autres conquêtes. Ianto avait dû en souffrir comme lui souffrait en voyant son amant au bras de cette femme ce matin. Il en a conçu une jalousie incompréhensible jusqu'alors ignorée. Il ne s'était jamais senti menacé dans ses relations amoureuses. Jamais une de ses conquêtes n'avaient trouvé spécimen capable de le ou la détourner de Capitaine Jack Harkness. Il sait que Ianto ne partira jamais, il l'a dit lui-même. Il est bien trop amoureux de lui pour être capable de s'en aller. Après avoir longtemps caressé la chevelure de son compagnon, Jack décide qu'il est temps de respecter sa promesse. Il réveille Ianto en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai promis de faire tout mon possible pour la sauver. Ce n'est pas en restant ici que je pourrais tenir cette promesse.

- Je viens avec toi. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité non plus.

- D'accord. Allons voir ce que Martha a trouvé, propose Jack.

Jack se lève, dépose un baiser sur le front de Ianto. Il jette un dernier regard à l'amie endormie.

- Le SUV est à côté de ta voiture. Je t'y attends.

Ianto acquiesce avant de reporter son attention sur Karen. Lorsqu'il entend la porte se refermer sur Jack, il se penche sur le visage de Karen. Il lui murmure.

- Tu sais si quelqu'un peut te sauver, c'est bien lui. Même si c'est pour moi qu'il va se battre, ses forces seront mises à ton service. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal et de t'avoir abandonnée.

Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme en réprimant une larme. Il lâche la main difficilement. Il quitte la pièce et retourne doucement vers son amant. Il prend son temps pour se remettre avant de le rejoindre.

Ianto s'assoit près de Jack, il boucle sa ceinture puis tourne son visage vers le capitaine. Jack sourit, il se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de démarrer en trombe comme toujours. Arrivé au garage, Jack range le SUV. Il descend le premier, contourne le véhicule pour ouvrir la portière de Ianto. Ils se regardent, Ianto soupire. Jack lui sourit tendrement avant de lui proposer sa main. Ianto s'y raccroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils remontent vers le Hub. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Jack rattrape Ianto par le bras. Il le plaque contre son torse avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Pour que tu te souviennes que je tiens à toi.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, confesse le jeune homme.

Ianto rend un baiser tout aussi tendre. Il s'écarte.

- Allons sauver Karen, et peut-être le monde.

- A vos ordres, scande le capitaine, dans un salut militaire de la main.

* * *

><p>Pour ceux que cette histoire intéresse toujours, j'accepte toutes les réprimandes quand à ce retard impardonnable.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : comme promis Aviva 94, voilà la suite.

* * *

><p>Ils rejoignent Martha à la morgue. Redevenu sérieux, Jack interroge la jeune doctoresse.<p>

- Tu as quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais ce sont des mauvaises nouvelles, dit-elle comme pour s'excuser. En fait, la première chose que je peux confirmer c'est que c'est alien. Bon je sais, ce n'est pas un scoop. C'est un agent infectieux, il agit un peu comme un rétro virus.

- C'est un virus? Cherche à confirmer Ianto.

- Non, en fait je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Mais il agit tout comme un rétro virus. Je m'explique. Il pénètre un système. On va dire l'organisme de ton amie. Il rentre dans les cellules, il modifie l'ADN de sorte qu'au lieu de produire des cellules pour faire fonctionner l'organisme, il fabrique des répliques de virus. Ou ici de l'agent infectieux.

- Jusque-là, je comprends. Et ensuite, que se passe-t-il?

- Eh bien, d'après mes simulations et en me fondant sur mon expérience. Je dirais que ce truc est en train de transformer Karen en alien ou un truc approchant.

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais, soupire Ianto.

- Je suis désolée, Ianto, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arrêter le processus. Enfin pas encore, j'ai bien une idée dans le coin de la tête mais c'est risqué. Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'elle s'en sortira.

- J'ai toute confiance en toi, assure le jeune homme. Je te confirai ma vie. En fait, je l'ai déjà fait.

- Bien, je creuse mon idée, dit Martha, légèrement réconfortée par la confiance de son ami. Je vous tiens au courant. Vous allez faire quoi en attendant?

- Dîner, assure Jack.

- Tu n'y penses pas? Ianto s'offusque.

- Il est bientôt 18 h. Dis-moi, quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

- Euh!

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Allez en route, joli cœur, ordonne Jack, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Ianto allait protester quand Jack l'arrête de la main.

- Et c'est un ordre. De quoi as-tu envie?

- Va pour une pizza, capitule Ianto, mais dehors. J'ai pas envie de rester ici. Martha… .

- Je sais, tu as ton portable. Allez zou. Vas te faire chouchouter un petit peu. Profite, il est dans de bonnes dispositions.

Ianto sourit et rejoint Jack déjà à la porte. Ils repartent enlacés. Martha les observe un instant sur le système de surveillance. Elle n'a jamais vu Jack si impliqué avec quelqu'un auparavant. Ils marchent vers le SUV, Jack serrant un bras autour des épaules de Ianto, l'autre un peu caché devant lui. Martha rougit en voyant qu'il dirige la main vers la ceinture du jeune homme. Elle détourne le regard et se concentre bien vite sur ses cultures bactériennes.

* * *

><p>Jack conduit Ianto vers la voiture. Il laisse négligemment son bras autour de ses épaules. Il glisse sa main libre vers le ventre de son amant. Il le caresse un instant.<p>

- Je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim et que tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu.

- J'avoue. Je te l'ai dit, tu ne me changeras plus.

- J'ai bien réussi à te faire aimer les hommes, fanfaronne le capitaine.

- Faux. Je n'ai aimé et n'aimerai jamais qu'un homme.

- Je suis flatté.

- Tu peux, assène gentiment Ianto. A part le tien que je trouve irrésistible, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Je trouve que le corps d'un homme est moins beau et désirable que celui d'une femme.

- Pourtant je t'ai déjà vu mater d'autres hommes.

- Peut-être. Mais c'est toi que je préfère. Et puis tu te gêne pas, toi, insiste Ianto.

- Je sais, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais je ne touche pas. Donc ce n'est pas si grave.

- Je te pardonne tes excès, rit Ianto, tant que tu gardes toutes tes caresses pour moi.

- Ça fait bien longtemps que je les gardes uniquement pour toi.

- Je sais.

Ils rient encore en montant dans le SUV. La pizzeria est de l'autre côté de la place. Ils auraient pu y aller à pied mais il faut toujours être prêt à Torchwood. Le véhicule est garé juste devant. Ils choisissent une table à l'écart comme à chaque fois qu'ils dînent dehors. Jack n'y fait plus attention, il sait que Ianto n'aime pas se donner en spectacle. Au vingt et unième siècle, un couple d'homme, ça fait encore jaser. Jack n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Tous ces gens qui ont vécu des vies dont ils ne voulaient pas, tout ça pour faire comme tout le monde. Il est heureux d'avoir rencontré Ianto à cette période de sa vie. Le connaissant, si ça avait été vingt ans plus tôt, Ianto n'aurait pas répondu à ses avances.

Ils évitent soigneusement de parler de Karen. La situation a certaines similitudes avec une autre jeune femme qui avait failli les tuer et les séparer à jamais. Ils avaient eu du mal à se remettre à l'époque, le capitaine ne veut pas que ça se reproduise. Jack sait que Ianto a toujours de l'affection pour la jeune femme. Bien qu'il ne soit plus amoureux d'elle, la voir en danger lui fait du mal. Jack voudrait vraiment lui éviter de souffrir. Il n'y arrive jamais.

Tout compte fait, Ianto est content d'être sorti pour manger. Il a les idées plus claires. Pour mener à bien la mission qu'il s'est attribué, il doit réfléchir en agent de Torchwood. Comme toujours professionnel pour protéger ce qui lui est personnel.

- Tu te sens mieux? Lui demande le capitaine.

- Tu avais raison, je mourais de faim. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

- Étant donné que nous sommes soumis aux accès de génie de Martha pour résoudre cette affaire, j'allais te proposer d'aller te reposer un peu.

- Me reposer? S'étonne Ianto.

- Bon, si on fait l'amour avant, c'est pas grave.

- Là, je te retrouve. Je te suis, mon capitaine.

Jack passe régler la note pendant que Ianto sort sous la pluie naissante. Il attend Jack sous les premières gouttes. Jack ouvre la commande à distance depuis le comptoir. Ianto se tourne vers lui. D'un signe de tête, le capitaine lui intime l'ordre de se mettre à l'abri. Ianto obéit. Comment Jack fait-il pour qu'il obéisse toujours, quelques soient les demandes qu'il lui fait?

Ils reviennent vite. Martha est toujours penchée sur son microscope, l'ordinateur allumé à côté d'elle. Un monceau de papier étalé devant elle, un mélange d'articles, de rapports de l'UNIT et de Torchwood 1 ainsi que son habituel carnet de notes. Jack dirige Ianto vers la chambre, il le fait descendre. Il dépose un baiser sur son front. Ianto comprend au regard de son amant qu'il reviendra vite. Il obéit. Jack retourne vers Martha.

- Ça progresse, lui assure-t-elle. J'ai une idée plus précise de ce à quoi on a affaire.

- J'ai confiance. Où sont les autres?

- Gwen est rentrée après avoir ramené le weevil d'hier avec Andy, commence à énumérer Martha. Mickey a dit vouloir aider. Il devait voir quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Il a dit que si ça portait ses fruits, il reviendrait ce soir. Mais vu l'heure, ou ça n'a rien donné ou il est en train de se saouler avec son contact.

- Ouais avec Mickey, on ne sait jamais. Tu devrais te reposer. Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit là-dessus.

- J'ai trouvé une correspondance dans les bases de données. Je voudrais lancer une synthèse et une ou deux simulations. Je pensais faire une sieste dans la salle de repos en bas. A moins que ça vous gêne que je reste.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais prend des boules Quiès, lui conseille le capitaine. On a tendance à être bruyant.

- Jack, je ne veux pas connaître de détails. Tu es heureux avec lui et ça me fait plaisir pour vous deux, précise-t-elle. Mais pitié, reste discret. De toute façon Ianto n'aime pas que tu t'étale sur votre vie sexuelle.

- Je sais, mais tu as déjà vu sa tête quand il est gêné. Du pur bonheur, il est trop mignon.

- Tu vas reconnaître tes sentiments un jour? Parce qu'ici personne n'est dupe. Quand il s'approche, tu te sens plus. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que pendant les réunions tu te mets toujours à côté de lui pour le caresser sous la table, l'interroge t'elle gentiment.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais discret, se défend Jack. J'essaye juste de ne pas en faire trop. Il n'aime pas que je sois démonstratif devant Gwen et vous.

- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle?

- Oui, c'est mon amie. Une partie de moi mais Ianto m'est bien plus précieux. De toute façon, c'est lui qui refuse que je lui parle de nous, assure l'immortel.

- De nous? La jeune femme insiste sur la formule.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à te cacher mes petits secrets….. .

- C'est officiel alors?

- Oui. Je lui appartiens corps et âme, confesse Jack dans un souffle.

- Alors là. Ça, c'est du scoop.

- Eh oui. En prime rien que pour vous, Miss Jones.

- Vas le retrouver. Il a besoin de réconfort.

- Bonne nuit, rossignol, Jack l'embrasse vigoureusement sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, Jack.

Il est déjà parti retrouver son compagnon. Il le découvre partiellement dévêtu endormi sur leur lit. Sa veste, son gilet et ses chaussures sont parfaitement rangés sur la chaise. Il a déboutonné sa chemise et retiré la ceinture de son pantalon ainsi que sa cravate. Par l'entrebâillement de la chemise, Jack aperçoit l'hématome dû à leur dernière rencontre avec les weevils de la veille. Un instant, Jack en veut à Ianto. Il faut toujours qu'il s'interpose entre lui et les weevils. Comme si un weevil pouvait venir à bout du grand Jack Harkness.

Il commence à retirer ses vêtements lui aussi. Il aime s'endormir complètement nu contre son compagnon. Le lit porte encore les stigmates de leurs derniers exploits. Jack tire le drap et le pose sur le corps de son amant. Ianto remue, il s'allonge sur le dos, dévoilant un peu plus son torse aux yeux inquisiteurs de Jack. Il vient s'étendre à ses côtés. Il se glisse sous le drap. Ianto se tourne encore un fois. Il finit la tête posée sur le torse de Jack, une main sur son ventre. Jack enroule un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et glisse l'autre sous sa tête. Le sommeil vient de lui-même.

* * *

><p>Quand Ianto ouvre les yeux, il sent sa chemise froissée sur son torse. Il lève la tête juste assez pour voir que Jack dort profondément. Délicatement, il retire son bras de ses épaules. Ianto s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Le réveil indique une heure du matin. Ils ont encore quelques heures devant eux. Ianto se lève et finit de retirer ses vêtements avant de s'étendre à nouveau dans les bras de Jack en attirant sur eux la couverture. Ianto lui tourne le dos. Jack vient coller son torse au dos de son amant. Inconsciemment, il l'embrasse dans la nuque avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Ianto repense à Karen en danger, alors que lui se fait cajoler dans son sommeil. Il sent monter les larmes, un sanglot lui échappe malgré lui. Jack ressert son étreinte autour de ses hanches. Ianto vient prendre la main de Jack pour la poser sur son cœur. Jack appuie sa tête au dos du jeune homme. Il dépose un baiser entre ses omoplates. Ianto tend les épaules vers l'arrière pour accueillir le baiser de son amant un peu plus profondément.<p>

- Tu sais que j'y pense depuis ce matin, murmure, séducteur, Jack.

- Tu y penses en permanence. Tu es pire qu'un adolescent en pleine puberté.

Jack a un petit rire en commençant à caresser le corps de Ianto. Celui-ci se retourne pour lui faire face.

- Tu es jaloux d'elle? Interroge Ianto, ayant peur de la réponse de son compagnon.

- Je le reconnais.

- Pourtant elle va mourir.

- Mais elle a pu vivre une relation normale avec toi, explique Jack. Ni menace de mort ou d'invasion ni drame. Elle n'avait pas à craindre que ce qu'elle est pouvait te coûter la vie et te mettre en danger.

- C'est ce que tu es qui a fait qu'on se soit rencontré. Donc le danger fait partie du lot, je l'ai accepté. Pour toi.

Jack dépose un timide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ianto lui rend. Le baiser se fait plus pressant, Jack laisse courir ses mains sur ce corps tant désiré. Ianto s'abandonne à ses caresses en accueillant volontiers toute la tendresse que Jack veut y mettre.

Lorsqu'enfin Jack relâche son emprise, Ianto se rendort le corps et l'esprit empli de tout l'amour que Jack vient de lui donner. Jack reste éveillé, le chagrin de son compagnon l'empêche de trouver le sommeil. Il sait bien plus que Ianto que la situation est dangereuse. Il sait que Karen ne s'en sortira pas sans mal.

* * *

><p>Au matin, Jack se lève en silence et part rejoindre Martha. Il l'a trouvé endormie à son bureau.<p>

- Alors ta sieste s'est finalement faite ici, dit, attendri, une tasse de thé à la main, Jack.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à lâcher prise, répond-elle, remerciant Jack du regard, pour le thé. Mais ça a porté ses fruits. En adaptant mon modulateur sonique sur le spectrogramme de masse, j'ai pu identifier la nature de la substance. Il s'agit d'un venin.

- Un venin? Ce serait simplement un moyen de défense?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, il agit comme un rétrovirus. Il transforme les cellules en répliques du venin. En s'infiltrant, il finit par détruire l'organisme. Il se transforme en autre chose.

- Quoi? S'étrangle Jack.

- Je crois qu'il transforme l'hôte infecté pour qu'il devienne la même chose que la créature de départ.

- C'est très grave. On peut stopper ça?

- J'ai bien une idée, mais il me faudrait du venin, et en grande quantité, précise la jeune femme.

- Qu'entends-tu par grande quantité?

- Quelques litres. J'ai un plan pour modifier la centrifugeuse. Je vais extraire la partie toxique du venin et coupler le restant à une base de contrepoison. Ça devrait permettre de neutraliser les effets du venin. Le tout maintenant est de chopper cette saleté pour mener mon projet à bien.

- Ça, je m'en occupe. Mais pour Karen, tu crois que ce ne sera pas trop tard ? Interroge Jack. Ianto ne supporterait pas s'il lui arrivait malheur.

- Je ne peux pas promettre qu'il ne sera pas déjà trop tard, mais je ferais mon possible pour la sauver. Par contre, il faut la mettre en quarantaine. Si elle se transforme en cette chose, elle peut contaminer tout l'hôpital.

- D'accord, première mission ramener Karen ici. En seconde chopper cette saleté, c'est bien comme ça que tu l'as appelée, demande en confirmation Jack.

- Tout à fait, Capitaine. Je vais lui aménager une cellule avec un lit pour qu'on puisse la confiner au cas où il serait trop tard. Mais pour qu'elle soit bien installée quand même.

- En ce qui concerne la cellule, tu me laisse l'expliquer à Ianto. Pour le reste, tu lui fais un rapide topo. Ainsi qu'aux autres.

- Comment tu vas faire pour l'attraper? S'inquiète Martha.

- Je vais demander à Ianto comment il a fait l'autre fois. Je vais le réveiller. Et ensuite sauver son amie.

Jack redescend auprès de Ianto, il le trouve éveillé les yeux dans le vague.

- Moi qui espérais te réveiller avec un câlin matinal, je suis déçu.

- J'ai entendu la porte se refermer quand tu es parti, explique simplement le jeune homme.

- Tiens du thé. Ta cafetière me fait encore trop peur.

- Tu as surtout peur que je me moque de ton café, Ianto ironise, pour tromper son angoisse.

- Possible. Martha a une idée pour soigner Karen. Mais il faut qu'on la ramène ici. Il y a un risque pour qu'elle se transforme en cette créature, alors il va falloir l'enfermer.

- Je sais, Ianto se confesse, c'est déjà arrivé l'autre fois.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite? C'est grave, Ianto. Imagine qu'elle se soit transformée pendant la nuit.

- D'après le rapport de New York et mes souvenirs, la métamorphose a pris une semaine, se souvient le jeune homme. Il n'y avait pas de risque. Et je ne voulais pas que tu la traites comme une ennemie mais comme une victime. Tu comprends qu'elle a eu une place importante dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner une seconde fois.

- Ok. On va la sauver et après je te règle ton compte, promet Jack, cherchant à détendre son compagnon.

Ianto se lève en terminant le thé. Il se dirige tête baissée vers la petite salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Jack l'arrête dans son élan en le retenant par le bras. Il plaque son torse au dos du jeune homme. Il dépose un baiser dans son cou près de la cicatrice de morsure. Il lui murmure.

- Ne soit pas triste. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je comprends que parfois pour faire le bien, il faut mentir. Je sais qu'elle est une victime. Allez, vas prendre une douche. Mets ton plus beau costume. Rien que pour moi et je te pardonne. Je ne peux pas rester fâcher contre toi. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Ianto se raidit dans les bras de Jack. Il se cramponne aux bras qui enserrent son torse. Jamais, il ne l'avait dit auparavant.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiète le capitaine.

- C'est la première fois que tu le dis. J'aime la façon que tu as de prononcer ces mots.

- Si tu es bien sage, je pourrais te le redire très vite. Mais sache que je suis sincère.

- Je le sais, murmure Ianto, comme un aveu, moi aussi.

Doucement, Ianto se dégage des bras du capitaine et se dirige vers la douche. Jack remonte auprès de Martha. Ensemble ils s'attellent à leur tâche ingrate. Ils transforment une des cellules, la plus convenable en chambre d'hôpital. Martha avait déjà nettoyé les murs et le sol. Jack, aidé de Mickey installe un lit pendant que Martha et Ianto préparent le matériel médical nécessaire à la surveillance d'un malade. Leur installation terminée, Jack réunit son équipe.

- Bon, Ianto et moi, nous partons chercher Karen à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, vous allez chercher cette créature. Elle n'a pas un nom?

- A Torchwood 1, on l'avait appelé l'ombre, explique Ianto.

- Ok, va pour l'ombre, concède Jack. Donc rapports de police et tout signalement curieux. Gwen, préviens Andy. Qu'il sache ce qu'on cherche pour qu'il nous prévienne si quelque chose se présente.

- Ok, je m'en occupe. Autre chose ? Se propose d'aider la jeune femme.

- Cherchez aussi dans les bâtisses abandonnées, entrepôts vides et compagnie, lui conseille Ianto. J'ai remarqué qu'elles se cachaient dans ce genre d'endroits. En revenant, tout à l'heure je m'occupe de préparer le piège.

- Mickey, tu continues à poser des questions dans les rues au cas où. Martha, tu continues à surveiller les moniteurs de Karen. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, demande le capitaine, alors en route, confirme t'il.

Jack et Ianto partent en direction du garage. Le trajet se fait en silence. Ianto est perdu dans ses pensées, il regarde la pluie tomber sur les rues de Cardiff. Comme la veille, Jack gare le SUV près de la voiture de Ianto.

- Quand on aura mis Karen dans le SUV, tu reprendras ta voiture pour rentrer. Sinon à quoi ça sert que je l'ai fait améliorer, si tu ne t'en sers pas.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu l'as fait, répond, sincèrement Ianto. La plupart du temps, je suis avec toi en voiture et on prend toujours le SUV. Sinon je reste à la base. Hier, ça faisait au moins trois semaines que je l'avais pas prise.

- J'avais envie de faire quelque chose pour toi. Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux tout retirer.

- Non, le contredit le jeune homme, je disais juste comme ça que je ne m'en sers pas. C'est tout. C'est aussi pour enfoncer le clou.

- Quoi?

- Tu es une midinette, se moque gentiment Ianto, tu ne peux plus passer une minute loin de moi. Au point que tu prends le SUV pour venir faire les courses avec moi.

- Ne le cries pas sur tous les toits, j'ai une réputation.

- Et quelle réputation, le plus grand dragueur de tous les temps.

- Et oui, déjà qu'on jase en ville parce que je ne flirte plus avec tout ce qui bouge. Alors là, c'en serait fini de moi.

Ils rient encore lorsqu'ils arrivent dans les escaliers menant à la chambre de Karen. Ianto entre le premier, la jeune femme semble encore plus pâle que la veille. Les constantes sont toujours aussi faibles. Ianto ne retient pas les larmes qui lui brûlent la joue en roulant. Jack s'approche de lui. Ianto pose la tête sur son épaule. La main de Karen remue légèrement. Ianto se dégage de l'étreinte de Jack pour se saisir de cette main.

- Karen, c'est moi, Ianto. On va te sauver. Fais-moi confiance. On a une solution.

Ianto appuie la tête au front de la jeune femme. Elle a si froid. Instinctivement, il lui frotte le bras, cherchant à la réchauffer. Jack reste en retrait, il laisse son amant reprendre contact avec son amie mourante. Il est sûrement trop tard. Jack le sent, la peau de la jeune femme est diaphane. Si blanche qu'elle semble s'effacer. Sa respiration bien que spontanée, reste saccadée. Ils ont retiré le respirateur dans la nuit. Martha ne l'avait pas dit. S'il y avait eu une amélioration, elle leur aurait fait savoir. Rien que pour réconforter Ianto. Jack n'aime pas ses changements.

Lorsque Karen se lève brusquement en cherchant à empoigner Ianto, Jack l'avait déjà attrapé pas les épaules pour le mettre hors de portée de la créature. Les yeux de la jeune femme sont brumeux. Ils ont perdu leur éclat bleu nuit. Elle se lève, sa démarche de prédateur fait peur à Ianto. Un filet de liquide bleuté s'échappe de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Jack vient se mettre entre Ianto et la chose. Il sait ce qui se passe, il est trop tard.

Elle s'élance vers eux, pour les attaquer. Jack se jette au sol, entraînant Ianto avec lui. Le corps de Karen passe au travers de la fenêtre. Jack se redresse et regarde par la vitre brisée. La créature se relève sans mal, après une chute de trois étages. Elle tourne son regard sombre vers le capitaine. Elle s'élance. Ils doivent l'arrêter. Jack se retourne vers Ianto qui retire un morceau de verre enfoncé dans son avant-bras. Jack s'inquiète.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, une égratignure, confirme le jeune réceptionniste.

- Lève-toi, il faut qu'on la retrouve.

Jack prend une bande sur la table à côté de lui. Il l'enroule autour de la coupure de Ianto. Ils partent en courant une fois le bandage posé. Arrivés au lieu de la chute, ils regardent en tous sens cherchant à connaître la direction qu'elle aurait pu prendre. Un cri retentit. Ils courent vers les éclats de voix. La créature empoigne un jeune homme inconscient. En les entendant arriver, elle lâche prise. Jack appuie sur son oreillette.

- On est arrivé trop tard, Mickey, Gwen. Il nous faut du renfort.

- Karen, tu n'es pas obligée, la supplie Ianto. On peut encore te guérir. Laisse-le partir.

- Tu voulais nous détruire, susurre la créature. Nous nous souvenons de toi. Tu étais là. Tu as tué nos frères. Vengeance.

La créature ouvre grand la bouche, trop grande pour une bouche humaine. Le temps semble s'arrêter, Ianto sait ce qu'elle va faire mais ses muscles ne lui obéissent plus. Il voudrait bouger mais rien ne vient. Il ferme les yeux, s'attendant à sentir le liquide visqueux pénétrer ses narines, ses yeux et sa bouche en brûlant sa peau. Au lieu de ça, il sent un poids s'affaisser sur lui. Il perd l'équilibre et s'effondre sur le bitume. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sait.

* * *

><p>Sadisme, vous avez dit sadisme ?<p>

Bye.


End file.
